Quiz o Totalnej Porażce,czyli nasz jeden z pięciu
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 11 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki...odcinek był głównie o mnie, bo wyjaśniłem czemu Quenny przejęła show, z czego wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Scarlett byli tak średnio zadowoleni. Była nadzieja na to bym wrócił jeśli ona zrezygnuje, co nie było zbyt trudne, bo nie pasowały jej warunki na wyspie. Jako że wróciłem, to oszczędziłem uczestnikom jakieś większe wyzwanie i wymyśliłem lotki, w których najlepiej wypadła Scarlett , a najgorzej Brody. Jeszcze dwa odcinki do rozstrzygnięcia, kto wejdzie do finału. Bridgette na ten moment ma aż 39 pkt, Brody i Antek mają po 29, Scarlett udało się skompletować 28, a Lightning jest na końcu i ma 25. Każdy jeszcze może wejść do finału, choć wydaje mi się że Bridgette ma na to duże szanse. Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki!!! (Intro) Pokój dziewczyn: (Scarlett leżała sobie zadowolona) Bridgette: Czemu jesteś taka uśmiechnięta? Scarlett: A czemu nie? Po dwóch kompletnie beznadziejnych etapach wracam do gry Bridgette: W tych lotkach miałaś szczęście, bo Chrisowi nie chciało się robić wyzwania Scarlett: No cóż, teraz od tych twoich ziomeczków dzieli mnie tylko 1 punkt, a tak już łatwo można ich przegonić jak teraz będę lepsza Bridgette: A jakby ci Lightning nie pomagał, to co wtedy? Scarlett: Nie martw się, doskonale sobie bez niego poradzę. A ty się martw co będzie, gdy wejdziemy do finału, bo zamierzam zgotować ci piekło >:) (Scarlett wyszła) Bridgette(p.z.): Kurcze. Oglądałam wyspę Pahkitew i wiem do czego ta małpa jest zdolna. Ona napewno nie może wejść ze mną do finału. No i gdzie ona tak często wychodzi? Scarlett(p.z.): Czas spędzony z tymi frajerami był straszny, dobrze że jeszcze tylko 2 wyzwania do finału. Bridgette zrobiła się pyskata,Brody i Antek się jej słuchają mimo tego że raz udało mi się ich na trochę skłócić, Lightning to posłuszny idiota,ale słuchanie go przyprawia mnie o mdłości Pokój chłopaków: (Lightning znowu robił pompki) Brody: Znowu pompeczki? Lightning: Lightning w odróżnieniu od was frajerzy dba o formę. Jak teraz podwójnie zdobędę pięć punkcików to wejdę do shi-finału! Antek: Ale nie wiesz jakie będzie wyzwanie Lightning: Lightning ma shi-przeczucie, na bank będzie wyzwanie fizyczne i Lightning was zmiecie :P Chris(p.m.): Zapraszam na miejsce zbiórki . Spoko to stare, nie to co ustaliła Quenny xd. Zbierajcie się bo wkońcu niedługo finał Lightning: Lightning do czadu (Wybiegł) Przed domkami: (Z domku chłopaków wyszli Brody i Antek, a z domku dziewczyn Bridgette) Bridgette: A gdzie to się podział Lightning? Brody: Wybiegł. Przeczuwa że dziś da czadu. Antek: A gdzie Scarlett? Bridgette: Znowu gdzieś wyszła. To dość podejrzane Antek: Dajmy dzisiaj czadu, to jutro pojedzie sobie do domku :D Brody: O tak ziomek :D (Przybili pionę) Bridgette: No to chodźcie (Poszli) Miejsce zbiórki: (Lightning przybiegł tu pierwszy,czemu trudno było się dziwić) Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning właśnie tak przybiegnie na shi-finał! Chris: W sumie to ty chyba nie możesz być pewien jeszcze finału Lightning: Lightning dał sobie niezły wycisk! Znowu zdobędę pięć punkcików! Shi-bam! (Tuż za Lightningiem przyszli Bridgette,Brody i Antek, a za nimi Scarlett) Antek: A gdzie to się było? Scarlett: A nie twój interes Scarlett(p.z.): Cóż. Wyspa Pahkitew zaczęła mnie interesować od kiedy dowiedziałam się że jest mechaniczna i dlatego poszłam na tę terapię, żeby pozwolili mi ponownie wystąpić. Jak wygramy milion to kupię tę wyspę , a jak nie to wykorzystam inny sposób >:) Chris: Witam was w ćwierćfinale! Ale to zleciało :P Bridgette: Tia. Zwłaszcza te trzy miesiące wolnego Chris: Cicho! Nie chcę słyszeć o tych dwóch osobach, które prawie zabrały mi show. Tylko żeby się nie skapneli że wpuściłem ich w maliny. No to zaczynamy ćwierćfinał pierwszej edycji Punktów Totalnej Porażki! Lightning: To shi-co robimy? Lightning jest gotowy! Chris: Dzisiaj zagramy sobie w quiz o Totalnej Porażce :) Lightning: Shi-co? Scarlett: :) Scarlett(p.z.): Z każdej dziedziny wiedzy jestem dobra. Można uznać że z TP też, bo jak byłam młodsza lubiłam oglądać Wyspę Totalnej Porażki Bridgette(p.z.): Super! Mam z nich największe szanse, bo byłam w trzech sezonach,pozostałe trzy też lubiłam sobie włączyć. Tylko z WW mogę mieć braki, bo nie chciałam oglądać Geoffa z Brody'm :/ Brody(p.z.): Spoko. Oglądało się Wyspę, bo był tam mój ziomek, Plan też, ale tam Geoff za szybko odpadł, no a WW no to tam byłem :) Antek(p.z.): W sumie to zawsze lubiłem Totalną Porażkę, mam nadzieję że to mi się przyda Lightning(p.z.): Jakiś frajerski quiz? Shi-trudno. Lightning i tak da sobie radę. Shi-bam! Chris: Fajnie sobie powspominać. Będziemy grać tak jak w typowym jeden z dziesięciu, tylko że z piątką . Najpierw wypisujcie numerki (Uczestnicy wylosowali następujące numerki: * Lightning - 1 * Bridgette - 2 * Brody - 3 * Scarlett - 4 * Antek - 5) Wyzwanie - runda pierwsza: Chris: Ok . A więc jak ktoś nie pamięta, to w rundzie pierwszej każdemu zadam dwa pytania, macie po trzy szanse, ale jak w pierwszej rundzie dwa razy odpowiecie źle to odpadacie. Żeby zagrać w drugiej rundzie trzeba odpowiedzieć poprawnie na przynajmniej jedno pytanie . Kto odpadnie pierwszy ten ma 1 punkt, a zwycięzca w finale będzie miał ich pięć . No to zaczynamy rundę pierwszą! (W tle poleciał dżingiel 1z10, wszyscy się zdziwili, ale po chwili zobaczyli Chefa z dyktafonem puszczające go dźwięk) Chris: Co ty robisz Chefie? Chef: Co? Będzie bardziej realistycznie Chris: No dobra. Lightning wylosował jedynkę, to na początek pytam jego. Ok, Lightning oto pytanie: Gdzie odbywał się dziewiąty odcinek Totalnej Porażki w Trasie? Lightning: Shi-eeeee.....w Berlinie? Chris: W Paryżu. Masz dwie szanse i musisz się następnym razem bardziej postarać. No to teraz Bridgette. A więc w 10 odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Zemsty Wyspy ilu uczestników pozostało na Wyspie? Bridgette: 6 Chris: 5. Pomyliłaś się o jednego Bridgette: No tak . W jednym odcinku nikt nie odpadł Chris: Narazie słabiutko. No to Brody, która para w WW zajęła ostatnie miejsce w WW? Brody: Ci dwaj dziadkowie? Chris: Gracze Brody: Zapomniałem o tej parce xd Chris: Tia. No to Scarlett. Kto zapewnił chłopakom zwycięstwo na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w wyzwaniu z obrzydliwym żarciem w odcinku 14? Scarlett: To był Owen Chris: Pierwsza dobra odpowiedź :D. Antek: Który odcinek Plejady Gwiazd był odcinkiem setnym całej Totalnej Porażki? Antek: To był chyba odcinek 9 Chris: Dobrze. No to druga kolejka pytań, która zadecyduje kto wejdzie do drugiej rundy. Lightning: Czy w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie występował Noah? Lightning: Kto? (Chris strzelił facepalma) Lightning: Eeeeee....tak Chris: Trafiłeś, czyli zostajesz Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: No to teraz Bridgette, kto pierwszy odpadł z wyzwania z jedzeniem w 20 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie? Bridgette: Pamiętam. To była Courtney, bo nie dojechała na metę Chris: Dobrze. No to teraz Brody. Ilu uczestników było na Planie Totalnej Porażki? Brody: Było ich....chyba 15 Chris: Tak, wraz z debiutującą Courtney. Wiemy że wszyscy zagrają w drugiej rundzie, a teraz zobaczmy czy ktoś zachowa trzy szanse. Scarlett: Kto odpadł w podwójnej eliminacji w Totalnej Porażce:Zemście Wyspy? Scarlett: Brick i Anna Maria Chris: Dobrze. No i ostatnie pytanie do Antka: Kto odpadł pierwszy w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie? Antek: Ezekiel Chris: Przed nim zrezygnował Duncan Antek: Zapomniałem :/ Chris: No i koniec pierwszej rundy i wszyscy zagramy w drugiej Stan szans po pierwszej rundzie: Chris: W pierwszej rundzie wszystkim udało się przetrwać, ale tylko jedna osoba zachowała wszystkie szanse * Lightning (||) * Bridgette (||) * Brody (||) * Scarlett (|||) * Antek (||) Wyzwanie - runda druga: Chris: Zaczynamy rundę drugą, a w niej kto odpowie pierwszy poprawnie ten wyznacza kogo mam pytać w następnej kolejce. My zmienimy trochę zasady i u nas gramy aż zostanie tylko dwójka z jakimiś szansami i oni w finale rozwiążą test składający się z czterdziestu pytań Bridgette(p.z.): Teraz trzeba uważać. Tylko Scarlett zostały trzy szansę, a jak zdobędzie 5 punktów to pewnie z nią będę w finale Chris: Ok. No to teraz Lightning, jak odpowiesz dobrze to wyznaczasz, a jak nie to zostaje ci ostatnia szansa, a ja pytam Bridgette. No to wymień przynajmniej trzy osoby śpiewające piosenkę w 10 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Lightning: Eeee....Cameron,Jo i Izzy? Chris: Nie wiem skąd w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie wzięli ci się Cameron i Jo. Poza Izzy można było podać np. Tylera i Courtney tak dla przykładu . Masz ostatnią szansę i teraz pytanie do Bridgette. Podaj przynajmniej dwie tematyki filmowe , które były inspiracjami do wyzwań w Planie Totalnej Porażki po połączeniu Bridgette: Film o zwierzętach i film szpiegowski Chris: Dobrze. Wyznaczasz kogo mam teraz pytać Bridgette: No to Scarlett :) Chris: Scarlett: Które miejsce na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki zajęła Bridgette? Scarlett: Dziesiąte. Frajerka dała się wywalić chłopakom Bridgette: Spadaj Chris: Dobrze. Kogo mam pytać? Scarlett: Bridgette Chris: Czego najbardziej boi się Gwen? Bridgette: Gwen ma klaustrofobię i boi się zakopania żywcem Chris: Dobrze Bridgette: Pytanie do Scarlett Chris: No to podobne pytanie. Czego najbardziej boi się Tyler? Scarlett: Kurczaków, hehe. Chris: Dobrze Scarlett: Pytaj Bridgette Chris: No to zapowiada się walka. Jaki był sposób eliminowania uczestników w Plejadzie Gwiazd? Bridgette: Spłuczka wstydu Chris: Dobrze Bridgette: No to Scarlett Chris: Ech....wymień numery przynajmniej dwóch odcinków bez eliminacji w Wariackim Wyścigu Scarlett: 1 i 4 Chris: W czwartym odpadły mądrale Scarlett: Co? Grrrrr.... Chris: No to Bridgette. Kogo mam pytać? Bridgette: Scarlett :) Chris: Chłopaki nam zasną xd. Wymień trzy uczestniczki Totalnej Porażki, które mają klaustrofobię Scarlett: Gwen,Jasmine i Josee Chris: Dobrze. To kto teraz? Scarlett: Bridgette, nie odpuszczę Chris: Czy Izzy i Justin byli parą? Bridgette: Słyszałam że kiedyś byli Chris: Dobrze. Bridgette: No dobra. Teraz może Lightning dla odmiany Chris: Wkońcu. Lightning ilu było uczestników Totalnej Porażki:Zemsty Wyspy Lightning: Shi-13 Chris: Dobrze. Wyznaczaj Lightning: Shi-Antek Chris: Kto w 7 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie sprawił że spadła lawina Antek: Zapomniałem....LeShawna? Chris: Lindsay. Wyznaczaj Lightning Lightning: Shi-Brody Chris: Kto odpadł w pierwszym odcinku Plejady Gwiazd Brody: Lightning Chris: Lindsay, na ten moment Lightning,Brody i Antek mają po jednej szansie , a Bridgette i Scarlett po dwie. To kto teraz Lightning? Lightning: Shi-Bridgette Chris: Który uczestnik nie wypowiedział ani słowa w Totalnej Porażce? Bridgette: To był B Chris: Dobrze. Wyznaczasz Bridgette: No to Scarlett Chris: W którym odcinku Wariackiego Wyścigu Weganki były ostatnie, ale nie odpadły , bo był to etap bez eliminacji? Scarlett: Myślałam, że to czwarty, ale skoro w nim odpadły Mądrale, no to był to piąty Chris: Dobrze. Kogo mam pytać? Scarlett: Antka >:) Chris: Kto w 18 odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki nie stawił się na wyzwaniu? Antek: Izzy i LeShawna Chris: Dobrze. Kogo mam pytać? Antek: Scarlett Chris: Wymień finałową trójkę Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Scarlett(p.z.): Nie oglądałam tego po swojej porażce :/. Muszę strzelić, kto mógł wtedy odpaść Scarlett: Sky.......Shawn....i.....Sugar? Chris: Dobrze Scarlett: Uff...pytaj Brody'ego Chris: Kto powrócił zarówno na Wyspie jak i na Planie Totalnej Porażki? Brody: Izzy Chris: Dobrze. Nieźle się trzymacie. Kogo mam pytać? Brody: Scarlett Chris: Jak ma na imię B? Scarlett: Beverly Chris: Dobrze Scarlett: Pytaj teraz Antka Chris: Wymień dwie osoby które zmieniły się w mutanty w Totalnej Porażce Antek: Ezekiel i Dakota Chris: Dobrze Antek: Pytaj Scarlett Chris: Wymień finalistów Planu Totalnej Porażki Scarlett: Proste....Beth i Duncan Chris: Dobrze. Kogo teraz mam pytać? Scarlett: Brody'ego Chris: Kto odpadł w pierwszym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki? Brody: W pierwszym to nikt Chris: Dobrze Brody: No to Scarlett Chris: Które miejsce w Plejadzie Gwiazd zajęła Sierra? Scarlett: Ósme Chris: Dziewiąte. Czyli Wszyscy poza Bridgette, która ma dwie szanse mają po jednej szansie. Kogo mam pytać Brody? Brody: No to Lightninga Chris: Wymień chociaż dwie osobowości Mike'a Lightning: On miał jakieś osobowości? Chris: Nom. Odpadasz Lightning i masz 1 punkt Lightning: To wyzwanie jest do kitu! (Poszedł) Chris: No to teraz kogo mam pytać Brody? Brody: Scarlett Chris: Wymieñ chociaż trzy osoby z wszystkich sezonów TP, które doszły do odcinka finałowego Scarlett: Gwen, Heather i Zoey Chris: Dobrze . To kogo mam teraz pytać? Scarlett: Brody'ego Chris: Kto odpadł pierwszy na Planie Totalnej Porażki? Brody: Geoff i Bridgette Chris: Dobrze Brody: Pytaj Scarlett Chris: Kto w Wariackim Wyścigu odpadł w odcinku 9? Scarlett: Pechowe Bliźniaki? Chris: Matka z córką. Odpadasz Scarlett i masz dziś 2 punkty Scarlett: NIE!!!! K***a (Poszła) Bridgette: Super chłopaki :D Chris: To kogo mam teraz pytać Brody? Brody: Kurcze :/. Teraz ciężej . Bridgette ma dwie szanse to ją pytaj Chris: Jaka była pierwsza lokalizacja w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie? Bridgette: Nwm Chris: No to kogo mam pytać? Brody: Antka, by było po równo Bridgette(p.z.): Wiedziałam,ale wolę żeby oni weszli do finałowej rundy i wtedy Scarlett będzie miała mniejsze szanse na finał Chris: No to ile uczestników było w Wariackim Wyścigu? Antek: 36 Chris: Dobrze. Kto teraz? Antek: Kurde. Nie wiem. To może Brody Chris: Jaka była pierwsza piosenka w pierwszym podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie? Brody: Tak przykro Chris: Boski urok masz . Brody ma dziś 3 punkty i Antek gra w finale z Bridgette Antek: Sorki ziomek Brody: Spoko ziomek Bridgette(p.z.): Serio? No trudno Test finałowy: Chris: Macie 30 minut . Start! Bridgette(p.z.): Napiszę jakoś ten test. Może Antek napiszę go lepiej Antek(p.z.): Ale że mnie debil. Przecież Bridgette ma już gwarantowany finał, a tak to Brody pewnie też by miał. Wyłączyłem rozum :/ (Bridgette i Antek napisali test , a Chris go sprawdził) Chris: Wynik wyniósł 35 do 24. Wyzwanie wygrywa .... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Antek! Antek: Super :D Bridgette: Gratulacje Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i to dziś na tyle . Już w następnym odcinku dowiemy się kto wejdzie do finału. Oglądajcie półfinał Punktów Totalnej Porażki!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki